


Sassy Bitch

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna hates that she's drawn to Missy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Bitch

Donna hates that she's drawn to Missy and yet, as she curls her hand into Missy's hair, pulling just hard enough to drag Missy's head back, baring her neck to Donna's lips, she smirks. Oh, sure... sass was part of why she liked Missy and yet, she prefers her like this, mewling, begging, weakened. Donna knows who did this to Missy, it's obvious, her lips brush Missy's neck again. The Doctor. Oh, she remembers now, she's not supposed to remember, not supposed to be able to, but she does... she does and she hates him now. He took everything away from her. Even her love. 

Missy attempts to speak, to bring some new level of sass, and yet, as Donna nips at her throat with a warning growl, she finds that she loses her voice, her hands clamped at Donna's waist. She had not expected the Doctor's companion to be so feisty and yet, she is... Donna has turned from the Doctor and here, with Donna's lips and teeth at her neck, Donna's hand up her shirt and teasing her breast, it feels right. Donna smirks, pulls back, her voice almost a hiss. 

"Do not sass me."


End file.
